Rescue Mission
by Soncnica
Summary: Dean has been kidnapped. Taken. Gone for four days and three nights. Sam’s on it. He’s gonna find him. He is. Just watch him. This continues my story ‘Intro’.
1. See

**So… **_giggles_** BEFORE you read this, you should go to my profile page and find a story called INTRO… IF you haven't read it yet… it's like a prologue to this story. So… if you wanna know more, then go read that first and then come back here. If not, that's cool to. **

**I used Breaking Benjamin's song called 'Away' for, huh, idk how to call it… chapter descriptions… idk… those sentences in **_**italics**_**… idk LOL but whatever they are, I do not own them. LOL**

**Actually I don't own anything. **_Sigh_

**Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy. **

**---**

**CHAPTER 1: **

_**I see you…**_

"Dean?"

There was nothing there… just darkness and the smell of wood. Pine wood. Sam would recognize it anywhere… the sweetness of it. But there was no Dean. Not yet. But Sam knew his brother was down here. He had to be. He just had to be.

The demon didn't lie to him; couldn't have lied to him even if it wanted to; torture can get you any answer you want.

He sighed. He hadn't wanted to kill that man, but… the man was not a man anymore. He wasn't even alive anymore. He was just a body, that the demon used. Nothing more. And if maybe he kept telling himself that… maybe he would eventually start to feel better about it all.

But what he did… it was about Dean. Everything was about his brother. And Dean had said it himself once too.

"_For you and Dad, the things I wanted to do or kill it's just, huh. It scares me sometimes."_

And to be completely truthful… it scares him sometimes too. The things he would do for his brother… anything. Everything.

He sighed and made another step forward, hunching down more, when his head nearly collided with a tree root sticking out of the roof. He needs to be careful, no mistakes. One mistake and they're both as good as dead.

He adjusted the grip he had on his gun. It made him feel safe in the damp tunnel. It was odd, how one little object, clasped tightly in his hand made him feel safe. Powerful.

He imagined Dean being dragged down here like some sort of an animal… over the small pebbles, tree roots, big stones that were like hidden traps lying on the ground. He didn't wanna even imagine all the blood he would find if he would direct his flashlight to the floor. Dean's blood.

So he kept his flashlight directed to the walls, the light was bright enough to brighten up the whole place and kept his gun pointed forward. It was safer. It kept him sane, even though he could feel his sanity slip with every day Dean was lost to him. All those days… four days, three nights. There won't be a fourth night, because he's gonna find his brother and haul his ass out of here and lock him up in the Impala and go far, far away from this place. This town… the town that he spend hours and hours walking in, driving in, running in… not sleeping, barely eating… he hates the town. Never wanna come back again.

"Dean?" he whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. Not wanting to… direct anyone his way.

He found that one demon with sheer luck but there could be others. It alone couldn't have gotten to Dean like that. Ambush him like that. Because his brother is experienced, he can fight, he can take care of himself… no, there had to be more. More demons… somewhere.

He touched the walls of the well; damp stone, some tree roots that sneaked into this dark, cold place, growing out of any crack in the stone walls, moss, little drops of water that when touched, slid down his hand.

He imagined Dean being all smart mouthed and badass but his captors probably didn't care much about that. But he wanted to believe that his brother didn't go with them without a fight. He wanted to believe that his brother went kicking and screaming. He didn't wanna think about the possibility that Dean was… unconscious or even dead, when he was being taken down this corridor.

He didn't even wanna think about all the things Dean must have gone through before he found out where his big brother was being held.

"Dean?" he whispered again.

The tunnel he was walking in was narrow and small… he could barely fit inside, but he managed, even if his back kept hitting tree roots that were hanging from the ceiling, his hoodie already soaking wet.

He didn't wanna imagine what those sons of bitches did to his brother. He didn't wanna imagine what Dean will look like when he finds him.

"Dean!?"

He kept a steadying hand on the cold stone, trying not to lose his mind in the claustrophobic smallness of the passageway.

"Dean?"

The corridor widened a little… became a small room… became bigger, brighter… there were some crystals of something on the walls that made the light from the flashlight ten times brighter.

He stepped into the room, hesitating just a little bit, when he stepped into something that made a squelching sound… like killing a cockroach.

He looked down and wished he hadn't. He really wished he hadn't.

His boot was lost in a small, but deep puddle of blood. He knew it was blood. It smelled of blood. It was red and sticky. Blood.

He choked on the thought that maybe, maybe this was his brother's blood.

"Dean?"

He whispered. He couldn't find his voice. Just whispers. It was hard enough to breathe but to actually form a voice… he would rather chop off his own arm.

He directed his flashlight to his left, searched every corner of the room… he saw it was a cave… water made or man made, it didn't matter… the only thing that mattered was 'get Dean'.

He slowly moved the beam of light more to his right, went around the room, not wanting to miss anything.

When he got to the center of the cave, he saw a small figure huddled in the far corner, the beam of his flashlight illuminating the figure's back. It was still… the only thing that was moving in the small cave like place was the beam of light from the flashlight when he started to run towards the figure.

_**'coz you won't get out of my way…**_

**---**

**TBC…**


	2. Hear

**Thank you to all of you ano****nymous reviewers that read the first chapter. I couldn't respond to you personally, but I really appreciate you taking the time and reviewing. **

**I own nothing and I'm sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy…**

**---**

**CHAPTER 2: **

_**I hear you…**_

His boots were making noise that echoed all over the cave, hitting walls and coming right back at him to haunt him. He could feel and hear himself stepping into shallow puddles of what he hoped was water, but it smelled more like blood and urine combined.

The atmosphere in the cave like place could only be described with three words: damp, cold, and lonely. Plus there was a smell that crawled up his nostrils and it was simply puke inducing. The stench of rotting flesh mixed with the smell of dirt and stale water… it was unbelievable, but Sam had worse in his line of... duty. Much worse.

The dampness was making his skin itch, the cold was making him shiver, and the feeling of loneliness made him wanna turn around and run away. But no… he had a job to do and he will not chicken out. This was too important to fuck up. His brother's life was at stake.

The noises all around him made him feel like he was on another planet, all alone with his fears hidden all over the dark place. If he would look to his left he would see Jess burning on the ceiling and blaming him, if he would look to his right he would see his Mom, pinned to the ceiling and bleeding, if he would look behind his back he would see his Dad, yelling at him and bossing him around. But he was looking forward, his eyes on Dean. They had to be. Everything else just needed to go screw itself. He wasn't here to contemplate about his past; he was here to save what little of his future he still had.

He grabbed his flashlight tighter, knuckles going white. Light… light was what he needed. In the darkness… light is all you need.

He needs to find Dean. Right now. Right the fuck now.

"Dean…" he whispered into the cave. The word echoed back to him.

This feeling inside of him; this feeling of loneliness and fear; this feeling of shadows curling their fingers of nothingness into every fiber of his body...

...this was an evil place. A place that needs to be destroyed as soon as possible. As soon as he finds Dean.

He wanted the noise of his boots hitting the puddles to stop; it was disrupting the silence that he became accustomed too, while his brother was gone.

Silence.

Maybe silence would disperse the fears. Make the shadows crawling behind him retreat back into the darkness that ruled the corners, because there would be no noise for them to be attracted to.

But silence is a foolish notion anyway. Even in silence there is noise. Even if it is just one word on repeat in your brain.

Dean.

He lived in that kind of silence – with only one word floating in his brain at all times - for four days and three nights. He won't live in silence for a forth night.

Even with the strong desire for quietness, he couldn't stop running, because his brother could be there, lying all huddled up and he needed to get to him. Even more now then before. If him feeling fear and loneliness was this intense, then… Dean was here for four days. Four days of feeling like this… like this cave was sucking out his biggest fears, transforming them into dark shadows that looked at him, pointed at him with their long, filthy fingers and laughed at him.

"Dean…"

He wanted to yell out his brother's name, he wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, but… he needed to do everything in whispers; the danger of something being down there was too big, the danger of truly awakening those shadows was too great. He just wanted his brother; he didn't want any more trouble. He didn't want to kill anyone else. Even if it wasn't human. But for Dean… he would.

When he reached the figure and crouched down – wet jeans stretching tight over his knees - before its back, he knew it wasn't Dean. He knew it, like he knew… Dean.

His heart dropped into his stomach and made a hole there. He hurt. He ached. And he needed to find Dean.

Desiring something so bad it hurts… can make you go insane.

He pointed the gun to the man's head, reached his other hand forward, slowly and firmly… touching the man's shoulder, he gently rolled whoever it was onto his back.

"Oh man…"

He raised his hand to his mouth, almost dropping his flashlight, in an attempt to block the stench coming from the body.

He still kept the gun firmly pointed to the man's face… or what was left of it.

The man… had no eyes; it was like they were scratched out or pulled out. He had no ears; it was like they were ripped out. He had no skin on his left cheek; cut off or rubbed off. He had the rest of his face cowered with blood, neck broken. Sam didn't want to see anymore. And he smelled… smelled so bad. Decomposing already.

_Dean…_

"Dean!"

He screamed… he didn't care anymore. He didn't… if anyone would come, he would shoot them dead, no matter what, no matter who they would be. He would shoot them all dead. The shadows, the demons, whoever, whatever. Shoot them dead… watch the light go out in their eyes.

He needed to find Dean and soon. If this is what awaits Dean, if this is what already happened to Dean… he's gonna track down every one of those bastards and shoot them so help him God. And then he's gonna stick Ruby's knife into each and every one of them to put the cherry on top.

"Dean!!!"

He really didn't care anymore.

"Sam!!"

Dean's strong voice startled him, almost knocked him on his ass. He knew it was his brother's voice… he would recognize it anywhere, anytime.

"Sam…"

Dean's voice became quieter, hoarse, almost like he hadn't been using it for days. Or was using it too much.

"Sam…"

His voice was breaking like dry twigs when you step on them.

"Sam…"

Sam was surprised Dean could yell or talk at all.

He quickly scrambled up from the ground, nearly fell flat on his face before finally getting up on his feet. He ran to the other side of the cave to where the voice was coming from.

If it was a trap… God help the one who made it.

"Sammy!!!"

He ran through the cave for what felt like hours, but were just a few seconds. A few seconds of him tripping over other bodies; there were many and when Sam illuminated some of them… their eyes were gone, replaced with dark holes, their ears ripped off, their faces bloody, their fingernails gone, legs, necks, arms twisted into unnatural angles.

He breathed in and wished he hadn't. The smell he sucked in with the air made his eyes water.

"Dean!!"

He screamed. No matter now if he screamed. He knew that whatever was in this place was gone. Long gone. And what remained was dead. Long dead.

Nothing else mattered now, but getting to his brother, seeing what was wrong with him and then dragging his ass out of here and never leaving his side again. Dean will just have to deal with that.

There was a small side room by the entrance of the cave and he wanted to hit his head into the wall, for not checking it sooner.

_Fuck…_

"Sam!!!"

Coming closer, the beam of light hit the top of Dean's head that was sticking out. His hair was wet, shining in the yellow light.

"Sam!!"

He came to a stop like baseball players sometimes do when they touch base; feet first into the room. Dust would be flying everywhere, if there would be any dust on the wet ground. His hoodie got bunched up, he could feel the cold, wet ground on his skin… freezing his ribs off.

"Whoah, 'm here!"

He lay on his left side, his hip hurting because he touched the ground way too fast, his brother's ass almost touching his stomach.

Moving. Breathing. Living. Alive.

His brother was alive. He was alive. Alive.

It hurt when his heart climbed back up to its designed place.

Dean was curled up into a small ball… like he was protecting himself. He probably was. Curl up in a ball… protect your chest, your head, your guts. Curl up in a ball… and cry.

"Sammy…"

Dean's voice became quiet again… a whisper, as if he sensed a presence behind him, but not being entirely sure whose presence it was or if there was anyone really there or not.

Sam positioned his flashlight so that he could see Dean's form, placed the gun on the floor and reached out his hand, touched Dean's shoulder, his thumb grazing his brother's nape and turned him around… gently, softly, slowly.

"Dean… Dean! Hey, look at me, man."

His brother's hip collided with his stomach, before Dean rolled fully onto his right side, his knees touching Sam's.

The smell hit Sam hard. He closed his eyes, scrunched up his nose, his eyes watering from the sharp smell of piss. He moved his head so that he could see the ceiling of the cave and almost started to cry. But no… crying will get you nothing. Saving your brother will get you everything.

"Dean, man…"

And that was when it happened. Sam wasn't expecting it, he didn't see it coming, there were no signs of it to ever happen, yet… one minute he had his brother's knees touching his and the next moment he was lying flat on his back, Dean's knees pushing into his ribs, his brother's feral eyes burning his and Dean's hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

There was a puddle of _please let it be water_, under his head, his hair drowning in it.

There was a tiny stone pressing right into his left shoulder blade.

His left palm was resting on the cold ground, his fingers freezing.

His right hand was holding Dean by his bicep… his brother was trembling.

Dean's cold, wet hands were closed around his neck, squeezing, squeezing but not being able to squeeze.

"De'n…"

Sam said in a gasp.

He shifted his arms, grabbed Dean by his wrists, grinding bones and flesh together and tried to pry his hands away from his neck.

Dean was weak and his hands just buckled under Sam's strong hold.

"Dean… 's me."

And there was Dean's face above him; wet, dirty, bloody, his hair plastered to his forehead.

He looked like a man possessed. Maybe he was.

Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment, just to clear his head of that thought. Dean was not, could not, is not possessed. No way.

He opened his eyes and pierced Dean's.

'Help me' was written all over that greenness and it made Sam nod. A little jerk of his head indicating a nod and then in a split second, Dean's weight was off of him and his brother was back in the same position he found him earlier. Curled up in a ball… rocking back and forth screaming: "Sam, Sam… SAM!!!"

Dean's voice brought him back to the here and now and he scrambled off the floor as fast as the slippery stones allowed him.

He stepped delicately to Dean, trying not to spook him – again - and kneeled by his brother. His jeans were already wet from before he even came to this cave; the well had been dry for years, but… there was still some water in and around it, dripping into the well, but not quite enough to fill it up.

"Sam!!!"

It was as if his brother didn't hear, see or feel him or that the little chocking 'accident' never even happened.

"Whoah, Dean, 'm here, stop… come on, 'm here… look at me. Come on! Dean!"

He reached his hand towards Dean's cheek and patted it with his palm; felt it being cold.

"Sam… Sammy," his brother mumbled under his breath and then screamed: "SAM!!!"

Well if nothing else… Dean's lungs seemed to still work fine.

_**'coz you won't quit screaming my name…**_

**---**

**TBC…**


	3. Touch

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but I just don't have time to work on it more. Sorry.**

** Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes. I own nothing.  
**

**Enjoy…**

**---**

**CHAPTER 3: **

_**I feel you…**_

Dean's hair was wet; lying down in defeat like cut grass.

His clothes or what was left of them anyway, were wet too; he still had his gray T-shirt on and his jeans, but his boots, socks, over shirt, jacket… it was all missing.

He still had the amulet around his neck, the bracelet around his wrist, the watch that still kept time and Sam thought that maybe those things were what kept Dean… going. A connection to the 'real' world, not the world that seemed to exist in the cave, the well.

Sam closed his eyes for a second. Just one second to get his mind back to the task at hand. Get Dean out, no matter in what state he is. Everything can be fixed. He has to believe that. He believes that.

Because this… this just wasn't happening. Dean was not… like this. He was never affected like this by anything they ever came across. With all the hunts they did over the years, Dean was never this… out of it. And there have been hunts where his brother could've easily slipped into insanity. But he didn't then, so why did… should he now?

Sam put the back of his right hand to his nose, trying to keep the awful smell away from him… but it was all in vain. The smell just kept on coming, kept on suffocating him.

_Man…_

He shifted on his feet, slid closer to his brother's back.

"Okay, okay… Dean… I gotcha, I gotcha, man."

He lowered his voice… still wanting that silence, not wanting to spook Dean out with yelling, not wanting to lure those shadows to them. He could still feel fear and doubts sneaking into his mind. He won't let them win.

But, he still needed to say something, make Dean hear, realize… that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere. That Dean wasn't alone anymore. That there was no need to attack him again, but he already knew that Dean wouldn't do that again… his brother got what assurance he needed to believe Sam was Sam. Or at least Sam hoped that was the case. But, he's been living on hope for the past four days. And it didn't fail him. Yet.

There was some water dripping down from the ceiling, hitting a spot right beside Dean's bare feet. He looked down, noticed Dean's feet were wet, dirty and a little bloody, red toes curled in. Cold.

The sound of dripping, splashing drops of water was pure torture and Sam was amazed that his brother didn't go insane. Or… maybe he did and that's why he was like he was; not opening his eyes, protecting himself… and here he goes again. Stepping into territory, he really didn't want to go in, but kept going anyway. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts just kept on coming to the same things.

Those shadows were dangerous. The darkness was poison.

_Shit…_

He forced Dean to lie on his back again and where he touched his brother's shoulders to do so, he could feel him shivering; saw Dean's cheek covered in blood and dirt; saw how he was protecting his stomach with his left hand; saw how he had his legs bend by his knees… Sam saw it all and it made him wanna hit something. Preferably those, who did this to Dean; the demons, the shadows. Doesn't matter.

He touched Dean's chest, felt his heart beating strong and fast under the thin, wet cotton and shook him a little.

"Dean?! You with me, man?"

Dean still hadn't opened his eyes, if anything… him touching his chest made Dean squeeze them together even tighter.

They looked okay to Sam before, so… why wouldn't Dean open them up again and look at him?

"Dean, open your eyes, man. Come on."

He wanted to pry them open, had his fingers almost touching Dean's eyelids, when his brother's water and blood cowered right hand shot up and grasped his. But it wasn't a gesture of attack, or so it seemed to Sam, it was more like Dean was trying to figure out… reality.

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

Dean's hand was crawling up Sam's forearm, his fingers bunching up the material of the hoodie.

His brother's fingers were trembling when they hit his skin; the touch made chills spread up all over his arm.

"Dean?"

Dean kept sliding his fingers down Sam's forearm, spreading goosebumps wherever they went and when they landed on Sam's wrist, Dean squeezed them into a grip… tight grip, bone breaking grip.

"Hey, you're okay. Dean?"

Nothing. Just whispers of 'Sam… Sammy.'

"Dean… come on, we need to go."

He gripped Dean's slippery hand, tried to pry him away from his wrist, but his brother was relentless. He was showing such strength that it made Sam wonder how he could still be so strong after four days of being in the well, in this cave, lying on the floor. And then he wanted to hit his head on the ground, just because of thinking such things.

Dean showing strength was a good thing. It was a great thing. It meant that he wasn't as hurt as Sam thought he would be. This was good. This was… it was great. And it just made him realize, that Dean really could have choked him before, but didn't. Why? Well, Dean will just have to explain that one to him, because he's out of answers to complicated questions.

"Dean, you hurt?"

No answer, just Dean's lips moving in silent 'Sam'.

"Dean, where are you hurt?"

He ran his free hand over Dean's forehead; cold, clammy, dirty.

He felt Dean tense at the touch.

"'m not going to hurt you."

Down his cheek; bloody, wet, cold.

Down his throat; felt the pulse at the side of his neck. The strong fluttering of the vein made him sigh in relief.

"'m not. Alright?"

Made his hand travel lower, down Dean's chest; rising up and falling down okay.

Dean squirmed.

Sideways to his ribs; applying some pressure there, he felt just how much weight his brother had lost while being down here.

Down to his stomach; moving away Dean's hand, he slipped his hand under Dean's wet T-shirt, wet palm to wet skin and applied some pressure to it but Dean didn't even flinch. But the skin was warm… Dean was sick, feverish.

To his legs that were still bent by the knees; thighs, calves. All okay. No flinching, no sounds other then 'Sam'.

To his feet; freezing cold, numb, dirt behind toenails.

And through all that, the only thing that he could determine was that Dean was okay physically. There were no apparent injuries anywhere and even the hidden ones… well Dean would make some kind of a noise if he would hit anything broken or… damaged.

He couldn't be sure about how… damaged Dean's mind was, but his brother's strong. Everything can be fixed. He believes that. He has to.

So… the question was… if Dean isn't hurt hurt... then where's all that blood coming from?

He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to that.

"Dean, okay… we really need to go."

Dean finally let go of his wrist and slid his hand up Sam's forearm again, bunching up the material of his hoodie, right up to his elbow. The feel of Dean's cold hand send shivers up Sam's back. His brother's fingers were clenching and unclenching on his skin, as if feeling if he was real. As if making sure that the skin and bones he was feeling were real.

"Sammy… Sam… Sam… Sammy…"

Dean's lips were moving, forming only two words – Sam and Sammy – and Sam was seriously getting freaked out. It was not like Dean to keep… repeating his name like that or touching him like that. It was kind of creepy. Real creepy.

"Okay, okay… let go of me… this is… Dean, man. Come on. Dude," he laughed, "you're creeping me out here."

The repeating of his name and Dean touching him… was really starting to make him uncomfortable.

The water from the ceiling was still slowly dripping down, hitting a white stone. The sound was starting to drive Sam insane. He was amazed that Dean… no, Dean is not insane. He is not. He's just… he needs to be taken away from this place. That's all. Everything will be better once they get to the Impala and go far, far away from this place.

Dean's eyes were still closed, he was touching Sam as if trying to determine if what he was feeling, touching, sensing was real or not and he talked, almost chanted Sam or Sammy like if he stopped, he would die or float away.

Sam adjusted his body a little bit; as much as he could while being almost pinned down by Dean's arms, because now Dean's other arm was sliding up his leg, gripping his jeans tight. Tighter then tight.

"Dean, can you hear me?!"

"Sam…"

"Yeah, man… it's me… 's me. Open your eyes, man. Come on."

Dean rolled on his right side again, pulling Sam's arm with him.

"Can't…"

It was so soft, Sam wasn't even sure he heard it right. It was a different word, a word that was not Sam or Sammy. It was even more creepy then everything else.

"Can't?"

"Sam…" a breath that sounded more like a wheeze, "ya real? If ya're not j'st stop," a breath, "go 'way."

Sam would laugh at the 'are you real' question, if Dean hadn't said that like he was four years old, trying to get his parents to stay in his room for the night, to keep him safe from monsters.

_What the Hell happened__ to him? _

"Dude, you're getting bruises all over me. I think 'm real, man."

Dean breathed out and squeezed Sam's forearm again, setting his nails in the veins there, almost drawing blood. But Sam said nothing, did nothing, just let Dean do what he needed to do… let him draw blood if that would make him see that he is real, that everything is real.

"Ow man… 'm real, I am. Dean, trust me. I'm real."

He said when Dean really made it hurt, sticking his fingernail into Sam's skin.

Sam looked down at his arm, his mouth already open in protest and then he noticed it. He saw. He saw the reason why Dean was bloody all over… he had no nails on some of his fingers. It looked like they were pulled off, cut off, scratched off… who knows. That's just one more thing that Dean will have to explain to him.

Sam counted three fingers that were missing nails and that was just on Dean's right hand. There was just soft, red, inflamed skin where the nail should be. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see Dean's left hand.

"Oh man…"

He remembered that particular Christmas and hissed at the memory of how much that had hurt.

_What the Hell?_

Dean opened his eyes, blinked a few times, rolled his head to his left and groaned out: "T'e wat'r… stop. S'm... stop."

"Huh?"

He was still lost in the memory of that Christmas and flinched when Dean's whisper reached him.

His brother's eyes were shiny with tears and Sam didn't know what he would do if they would fall.

"Water? What water? Dean? Hey…"

Dean gripped his forearm tighter and groaned.

"Make... stop. If real, make...stop."

Dean's words were coming out clipped and slow, accompanied with soft and quick breaths through his open mouth.

"What? Dean… I…"

"Make," a breath, "it stop. Make it stop" a breath "Sammy."

He let go of Sam's arm and leg and put both of his hands over his ears, tugging at them, almost like… trying to rip them off.

"Dean, stop that!"

"Make it stop!!!"

Okay, that was loud. Dean's voice was deep and the words boomed around the cave, making Sam flinch. Dean sounded pissed. Sam didn't know if that made him happy, sad or scared. Probably a little of everything.

"Stop, stop, stop..."

Dean was muttering under his breath, still firmly holding his hands over his ears. Sam tugged on them, but man, Dean was strong.

"Dean! Hey," he tugged on his brother's hands again and got his left one off his ear, "hold my arm." He placed Dean's hand over his arm, not caring, barely noticing when Dean pushed his remaining fingernails into his skin.

"Ow, damnit…"

"Stop it… the water, stop it," a breath, "Sam."

"Wha…?"

Then it hit him straight in his ear… the water. The dripping sound of the fucking water.

"Dean, 'm gonna make it stop, I promise, but you have to get up and walk with me, okay? Can you do that?"

"Stop, Sam… please. Make... stop."

His brother whispered to the floor and hissed as another drop of water fell on the stone and splattered all over the floor. Some of the tiny drops of water hit Dean's bare foot and he… was that a sob?

_**'coz you won't stop touching my skin…**_

**---**

**TBC…**


	4. Need

**Hey! So… hmm… ha… this story is totally writing itself. Boy oh boy, idk what's wrong with me, but this story has just…**** it became alive. I'm lost. I mean the more I work on this, the further away from my 'initial goal' the story is taking me. So… I said to myself: "what the hell… go with the flow…" and here you are. And remember the story ONLY has 5 chapters! So… ha…**** what does THAT tell you!? LOL**

**I'm sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter, and any extra letters in words that do not need extra letters… my cat was walking on my keyboard and just… and I read through the chapter as best as I could, but if you find something wrongly written just… tell me! Okay? And I'll… pet my cat less today as punishment! LOL what? I can't really be angry at her… she's just tooooo cute, with her huge green eyes! **

**Enjoy…**

**---**

**CHAPTER 4: **

_**I need you… **_

Dean didn't just sob, right?

_Damn…_

Sam saw Dean cry before, sure he did, they are brothers after all, they live together, it's kind of hard to hide sometimes; he saw Dean's tears roll down his cheeks a lot of times, but he hadn't heard him sob; really sob in a long time. Not since they were kids.

The constant _drip pause drip pause drip pause drip_ of the water and their breathing that was almost in synch; Sam's a little too fast, Dean's a little too slow… were the only sounds in the small room and the small hitched sob broke the perfection of the noises. It made Sam's heart drop into his stomach; like always when Dean cries.

_Damn, damn, damn__… okay… okay_

"Umm, all right, okay. Here…"

He scooted closer to his brother - if that was even possible, because it seemed like he was practically already laying on him - bumped his knees into Dean's ribs, and had to catch himself with his right hand on the floor near Dean's side in order not to fall completely on top of his brother. Crushing your big brother to death, while trying to save him… not the smartest thing to do.

It wasn't easy seeing his big brother like that. Almost drowning in his own piss, eyes red and feral, scared and wet, body shivering, fingers bloody and shaking, missing nails, wet clothes and… misplaced mind.

Sam didn't know if he could do this; get Dean out without loosing his own mind, but he knew that he needs to do it, because no one else will. His brother… he's all he has left. All there is.

Sam grid his teeth, almost breaking a tooth with anger that filled him. Anger with whatever or whoever did this to Dean. Anger with himself for not finding Dean sooner. Rage of unspeakable proportions directed at everything… at everything that happened since Dean was 'taken'. At everyone that had hurt Dean like this.

But years and years of 'suck it up, boy' and 'hide it deep inside of you, boy' made him turn his anger into action. Pure and simple action.

Get Dean out, fix him, forget it, go hunt and save people. The end.

The cave was sparkling in front of his eyes. The flashlight was still directed just so, that the beam was reflecting off of the little white crystals that were embedded into the walls, casting a light on the whole space… Sam was able to see the spot from where the water was dripping off, he was able to see the white, water licked stone the water drops were falling onto _drip pause drip pause drip pause drip_, he was able to see the blood on the wall where Dean was curled up against when he found him.

And he could see Dean, right before his eyes. Shivering and clutching at his arms like he really would fly away if he let go.

Anger turned to action. Just like that.

"Dean. Up."

He started to detach Dean's hands from his arm and after finally succeeding in moving one away from his arm and the other one away from Dean's ear, he started to lift up his hoodie; it was wet, it was sweaty, it probably smelled really, really bad, because he hadn't taken it off in four days and three nights, but it was hell of a lot warmer then Dean's soaked T-shirt.

"… put this on." He held up his hoodie, the brown color of it looking almost black in the light. And all the wet spots on it were night black in the light.

"Dean, come on, put this on."

Sam sighed. Dean wasn't moving an inch; he just kept looking at him with wide eyes and a far away look… eyes shining in the soft light.

"All right, come… up," he grabbed Dean's wet arms - slippery and cold - and raised his brother's upper body up from the floor and maneuvered his hoodie over Dean's head.

Because of the state of Dean's fingernails or well, the lack of them, slipping his hands in the sleeves proved to be more difficult then Sam thought. Dean's left hand caught in the fabric of the hoodie and Dean whimpered. Whimpered.

_Shit…_

"Sorry, man. Sorry."

He quickly pulled Dean's arm up and slowly lowered it down again. It was like dressing a rag doll. Dean's arms didn't go where Sam wanted them to go, Dean's body didn't wanna go where Sam pushed it… it was frustrating and Sam was just that much thankful to Dean for… being there when they were kids.

"There."

The look, he got from Dean, when the hoodie was finally where it should be said it all; warm, safe, home, _Sam_.

He was cold, now. But it was mild and he probably couldn't compare it with how cold Dean must have been all that time stuck down there.

He shivered and caught Dean when he fell forward into him.

"Oh… okay…," his arms were flailing around before settling on Dean's back, "get up."

Dean's forehead was cold where it touched the side of his neck. Cold and clammy.

There was a breeze coming into the room from somewhere, probably the little door, he slid in before; he didn't even notice it before, but now that he did… it was cold and it hit his wet shirt right on his back. The cold felt like he was being whipped; slowly and methodically.

"Okay, okay… umm," he gripped his brother by his hands again, pushed him off of himself and started to lift him up, "Dean, come on. Work with me here. Come on."

"Sammy?" Dean grunted out.

"'m here, man."

Sam whispered into Dean's damp hair, when Dean was half way up to standing. The smell hit him again; now that Dean's jeans got some air to them… he nearly choked on it. This would be perfect teasing material, if Dean would piss himself while being drunk or something, but this… Dean must never find out about this. He'll take Dean to the car, say screw you to every speed limit existing, push Dean into the shower and never speak of it again.

He chased Dean's eyes in the semi-darkness. Finding them scared and teary, his eyelids covered with mud and blood, he gripped Dean's head with his hands, wet palms to dirty cheeks, leaned closer and whispered: "I gotcha, alright? I found you… but we need. To. Go."

Dean nodded, water and probably sweat shining on his face. His brother really had a fever… awesome. Sam just hoped that his hoodie really did provide some warmth to Dean's body.

How he didn't freeze to death, is just another question for Dean to answer.

"Sam…"

"Here, 'm here. Man, you're heavy. A little help here, come on."

Dean was heavy in his arms, even though he lost a lot of weight. He was like a bag of cement; heavy and boneless.

Holding Dean up, one arm around his brother's waist holding the gun 'never be without protection, Sam', the other firmly placed on the center of Dean's chest, pushing the amulet into Dean's sternum, convincing his brother to hold the flashlight pointing straight… they finally made it out of the little side room in the cave.

"No water, you hear it?"

Dean was silent.

"No water. Come on, walk with me."

The shadows in the main cave retreated back to their place; the darkness in the corners. They backed off or so it seemed to Sam. He was thankful. He really didn't want to fire his gun in the small space. But it still felt to him like… he was being watched by something. Something that probably had huge, black eyes and teeth that were so sharp you didn't even feel the sting when they ripped the skin off your bones.

"No water." He whispered and pulled Dean on.

Dean was without his shoes, and Sam was being extra careful about the path they were taking. But he couldn't avoid every pebble, every rock and every tree root. He wanted to, but… he couldn't. And every time that he couldn't, Dean hissed and grunted.

"Sorry," a rock, he couldn't make Dean not step on, "sorry," some pebbles that Dean had to step on, otherwise they wouldn't be able to get anywhere, "sorry, 'm sorry…" _sorry for everything._

"'s not your fault."

Dean slurred out, his head bowed down, chin to chest.

"Dean?"

"Not your fault. 'm fine."

He sucked in some saliva that started to run down his chin, making a long string down to Sam's hand on his chest.

"Dean?"

Sam wanted to stop walking, wanted to raise Dean's head up, wanted to check how his brother was doing, wanted to see… if Dean was still Dean, because his brother was not this talkative and coherent back in that small room.

"'m fine."

He hissed when he stepped on some rocks again. He stumbled and would probably fall if his little brother wouldn't be as strong as he is.

It seemed that with every step they made, getting further away from the dripping water, from the cave full of shadows, Dean was getting more coherent, stronger and more confident on his feet.

"You okay? You… hurt?"

Maybe now, he would get a coherent answer from Dean.

Because it all depended on the answer. He checked Dean over before, found nothing physically wrong with him, and if Dean would say that 'yeah, 'm hurt', well then Sam would just have to kick his ass for not speaking up sooner. It was like time stopped when Dean sighed, closed his eyes and rolled the answer around in his head.

"They," he opened his eyes, "… didn't hurt me hurt me. They… just screwed with my head a little."

_Damn it…_

Sam would prefer 'physically hurt', then 'screwed with my head'. Because 'physically hurt' meant maybe a stitch here and there, some band aid, some gauze, some Whiskey and lots and lots of pills.

'Screwed with my head' meant a lot of beer, Whiskey, seedy bars, women, sleepless nights and hangover days.

Awesome.

"Okay… okay…," he glanced at Dean's stomach, remembering how protective Dean was about it and even now, he was holding his arm over it, "your stomach hurts?"

"'m just hungry, thirsty… it's been a few days, you know?"

His voice was a whisper of slurred words.

"I know." He whispered. _Four days, three nights._

"Not your fault, man. Okay? 's not."

Sam patted him on his chest and that made his brother cough.

"You good?"

"Get me the hell out of here, man."

"Workin' on it. Come on."

They walked through the same corridor Sam walked alone in just half an hour ago, hoping beyond hope that this really was the place that he would find his brother in. He could still remember the hurt inside at the thought of finding Dean… dead.

But now he had his brother with him. Alive. A little weak, but alive. And that's all that mattered. Even the narrowness of the corridor didn't bother them… they just… managed. Like they always did and always will. Manage. Every. Situation.

Dean was shivering… trembling in his arms. He tightened his grip; he felt like Dean would shake himself out of his arms, if he didn't hold on tighter.

He ducked and took Dean with him, when he nearly ran into the same tree root as before.

"Sam… you're real, right?"

Dean's gruff voice surprised him on his way back to a full standing position.

"Yeah… last time I checked, I was real."

What did those bastards do to his brother?

"You're not one of them, right?"

"Your skills are a bit rusty, man. You should've checked that before you went with me."

Dean tensed. He tensed so bad, Sam was afraid he would break right there and then. Shatter into a million pieces, Sam would never be able to pick up and glue together again.

"No, man. 'm not them. Trust me," he pushed his fingertips in Dean's stomach, gripped him around his waist tighter, making his brother feel that he was real, "I'm me and we really need to get out of here."

He really needs to get his brother out of here and just… lock him up in the Impala and drive far, far away from this place.

Dean chuckled: "Yeah, my ass is freezing here."

"Yeah… come on, walk faster." He pushed Dean on, made him lower his head when needed, made him step over any rock, stone, pebble that looked like it could hurt Dean's feet. They were a mess already, no more mess was needed.

"God, 'm hungry."

"Gonna go get some food, but we really need to get out of here. You up for it?"

"'m up for dancin' if you wanna."

"Naw, just going out of here would be awesome."

Sam could already see the light of the well's opening. Just a few more feet and then freedom. Freedom from this place physically, but mentally… Sam was afraid of how much of Dean this place has taken.

_**I'm coming to take you away…**_

**---**

**TBC…**


	5. Home

**Hey!**

**I just wanna say: thank you all for reading and ummm READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! **

**I own nothing and I'****m sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes you're so totally gonna find in here because my hands are shaking so bad, because me thinks we just won silver or bronze in women super G at the Olympics right now and I can't even... yeah so... sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Enjoy...  
**

**---**

**CHAPTER 5: **

_**Here we are… home… **_

"Almost… almost there… almost there."

Sam kept whispering to the top of Dean's head, while they were walking. Talking careful steps, mindful of each rock, stone, tree root, seeing nothing in front of them, but the corridor widening and the low light coming from the opening of the well illuminating their last few steps.

His brother smelled so bad.

Like road kill left on the side of the road under the scorching sun for way too long. Or maybe that wasn't his brother at all, but the place itself.

Whatever it was… it smelled really bad.

Just one more step and they were fully under the light of the well's opening.

It was still a summer night outside, full moon, bright stars, hot summer breeze, the smell of mold and death completely chased away by the smell of grass and flowers that was coming from the opening.

They were safe now.

Sam breathed in… one deep breath in and one deep breath out. Fresh air hitting his lungs was like a blessing, because his eyes were starting to well up with tears. The smell… was becoming too much. He was even more impressed with Dean now… how his brother managed to… no, he wasn't gonna go there. Not now.

He lowered Dean down to the ground, helped his brother slide down the moss covered wall. Dean hit the rocky floor with a grunt, raising his knees up to his chest… protecting himself.

Sam sighed. He didn't like this. Didn't like this at all. Dean was supposed to feel better after seeing the opening above him, he was supposed to be happy, he was supposed to show some signs of relief, he was supposed to say: "What now genius?" But there was nothing… nothing but an odd look in his eyes and his hand pressed to his stomach.

And as Sam sees it, he has two options; he can do this fast or he can do this slowly. He can rip Dean out of this place in a blink of an eye, or he can allow Dean to compose himself first and then get him out.

He opts for the latter. Why? Because his mind is working on pure instinct now. Allow Dean to get his bearings back, allow Dean to get some dignity back, allow Dean to rest a little. His feet weren't looking so good.

"Want some water?"

Dean coughed and placed his hands on his stomach: "Yeah."

"Okay, wait here."

"Where 'm I suppose to go, Sammy?"

He smiled and closed his eyes, needing to rest for just a little while. Just a second. His eyes were burning; he just needed a second to rest them.

"Yeah, well…" Sam didn't want to continue that sentence. Dean could go plenty of places right now if he just gives in, but Sam wanted him here. Nowhere else but right here.

Sam looked up; stretched his neck up to the sky, seeing stars flicker, seeing some tree branches move in the breeze, seeing a familiar shade move up above him, just before his eyes were almost burned by the bright light from the flashlight.

"Bobby!"

"Sam?!"

"Water!"

"Dean, okay?!"

"He's," Sam glanced down at his brother's form, looking so small, "alive!"

"Incoming!"

A bottle of clear water fell into Sam's awaiting hands and he gripped it with such strength that the plastic dented at his fingers. He was angry, scared and high on adrenaline.

"Got it!"

He yelled back up to where Bobby's head was covering the well's opening. In the bright light of the moon up high in the sky, he could almost make out the shape of Bobby's cap on his head.

"Here."

He crouched down before Dean, put his left hand on top of Dean's bend knee and offered him the bottle, trying really, really hard to ignore the bloody mess of fingers, when they gripped it.

"Small sips, yeah."

Dean looked at him, eyes flickering to something akin to fear and annoyance, but he tipped the bottle anyway and started drinking.

It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life… and it was just water, sweet, soft water running down his throat. So good.

He must've made a face, because Sam called him on it: "That good, huh?"

He nodded while still struggling with taking small sips, when all he wanted to do was drown down the whole bottle in one quick and long gulp.

"Dean, come on, enough."

He only made three sips when Sam stopped him. But Sam was right. It was enough. He could feel the water settle in his stomach. He could feel it everywhere in his body, even in his toes.

He handed the bottle back to Sam and let his head fall back to the wall, hitting a tree root protruding out of the stone there.

Sam tried so hard not to notice the bottle coming back bloodied.

He'll fix Dean's hands and everything, just as soon as they'll come out of the well. He will. No need to think about that right now.

He placed the bottle onto the floor, not caring about it anymore. He'd be back later to… do some damage to this place and no one will ever know anyone was down here.

He looked at Dean, just beginning to say: "Better?" when Dean lurched forward, head between his knees and threw up all the water he just drank. It went all over Sam's hoodie, his bare feet, Sam's shoes, his jeans… everywhere. Splashing onto the floor, like a waterfall.

"Crap, Dean…"

Sam jumped a little, scooted backwards to give his brother some space.

Humiliation. That what this was. Humiliation.

_Fuck it… __Sam's not real. _

"You're not real, are you?"

Dean squeezed out through his teeth, his eyes fixed on the mess he had just made all over himself and the floor and Sam… but not Sam, because Sam's not real.

"Dean?"

The look Dean shot him with, told Sam that he should run away as fast as possible, because this could possibly end really bloody.

But the thing was… he had no where to run. The only thing he could do was …

… be pushed on his back, when Dean knocked him on the floor. It was just like before. Dean's green eyes flickering with fear, anger… his whole body and mind getting new resolve, new strength… Sam didn't know what hit Dean, but it felt like a train hit him.

"You're not real, you son of a bitch, you're not real, so stop fuckin' playing with me. STOP IT!!!"

Dean's eyes; sad, feral, angry, scared, everything at once.

His face; so angry, so scared. His mouth was still shining with the vomited water.

His body; shaking.

His brother was lost again. But this time, at least he wasn't trying to choke him.

"Dean, Dean, 'm real, as real as ever. Dean, look at me, Dean… man… I'm real."

Dean's hands released their grip on Sam's shirt a tiny bit, but the movement was there.

"Dean… come on. Trust me. Okay? Come on… Bobby's waiting."

It was seconds, or minutes or maybe even hours that Sam was pinned beneath his brother's body like that. Staring up at emotions brewing in Dean's eyes… flickering from one to another, one showing up, the other going away and again and again.

"Sam?!"

"We're fine Bobby! Everything's fine!"

Quieter to Dean: "We're fine, right Dean? Come on man, let's get you out of here."

Sam didn't see it happen. He couldn't feel it happen. He couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening. It just happened.

One second, he was looking at Dean's eyes and the next one he was looking at the top of Dean's head, with his brother's nose digging sharply into his chest.

"Dean?"

Nothing, just some hot air hitting his wet shirt, sending goosebumps all over his body.

"Dean, get off of me, dude."

Nothing. And another deep breath from Dean.

"'m gonna crash your baby, I swear to God I will."

Nothing. And a breath.

Okay, something was wrong.

"Dean?"

He grabbed the hoodie on Dean's back and pushed his brother off of himself.

"Sam…"

Dean's voice was like sharp glass cutting into his ears.

"Yeah, Dean… just me. You gotta trust me, man. It's me. Okay? And 'm gonna get you out of here and we'll never come back here again. Okay? Just… trust me."

He lied. He will come back here. One day he will and he'll destroy this place using his bare hands if necessary.

They were laying beside one another, catching their breaths, shoulders touching, looking up at the well's opening and the stars painting the sky.

It was comfortable. It was painless. It was something that needed to be done. It was… taking their time to breathe and focus. It was… taking a second to just… not fall apart - again.

Dean broke the silence with a groan and a roll to his right side, away from Sam.

He pushed his hand into his stomach; the pain was getting unbelievable. It felt like someone was squeezing his insides, trying to get some juice out of them. Cramps of unimaginable proportions squeezing his muscles, his intestines, his whole body it seemed. It hurt, it burned, it was like his own body was trying to eat itself.

"Dean?"

Sam got up from the floor and reached out, turning Dean over onto his back, noticing again the way Dean's hand was pressed to his stomach and his legs were bent by the knees.

"You okay?"

He knows that's the most stupid question to ask someone who just… went through all that, but he really needs to know. If he wants to help Dean, his brother has to come clean.

Dean looked at him, his lips stretching into a smile: "Sam, oh Hell," another cramp hit him just then, and he had to take a deep breath, "no 'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Stomach cramps," a deep breath, "son of a bitch, hurts like hell, man."

Breathing deeply… it doesn't help. Not really.

"Okay, okay… I know."

Sam knows. Dean's hungry and having hunger cramps, is just the body's way of saying 'feed me, ASAP'.

"No, you," a deep breath, "don't know, Sam."

Sam sighed. Dean was right. He doesn't know how much it hurts, but he knows that it can be fixed.

"Okay, let's get you out."

"Can't," deep breath, his face scrunching up in pain, "wait."

Sam stood up, cleaned his hands on his jeans and looked up to the well's opening to see Bobby nervously looking down at them.

Before he could yell up for some rope, Bobby already started talking: "You okay boys?!"

"Yeah, everything's fine!"

"Dean, okay?!"

"Yea…" he looked at Dean, still laying on the floor and noticed his eyes were closed.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"Dean, come on man."

_No, no, no…_

"DEAN!!"

He crouched down next to Dean's hip.

"Open your eyes, Dean!"

Nothing.

"Dean! Open them!"

Nothing.

"Dean!"

He pushed his fist up and down Dean's sternum, trying to wake him up, but all Dean did was groan and whimper and curl into himself some more.

_Shit…_

He got up from the floor and dragged his brother's boneless body to the wall and made him rest his back there.

"Bobby, rope!"

Sam yelled up and Bobby's head appeared by the opening, blocking the moon's light.

"Sam?"

"Rope, now!"

"Move!"

Sam moved to the side, allowing the rope to hit the ground.

"Dean's out, Bobby!"

The words echoed back to him, to haunt him… he really didn't need to hear them twice. Once was too many already.

"Great." Bobby mumbled to himself and adjusted his cap.

"I have another rope," he smiled, "never leave home without it!"

When the words reached Sam, he had to laugh. Bobby… always there to save their asses.

"Get it down here!"

The rope fell to the ground with a plop.

He took it in his hands, went to Dean, who was still slumped unconscious against the wall.

"Dean!!"

Sam yelled and it got him nothing. Not even a groan or a grunt… just nothing.

"Okay, you want this to go down the hard way…"

He started wrapping the rope around Dean's waist, when he heard Dean coming back to the land of living.

"Dean?!"

He paused, his hands halfway around his brother's waist.

"Get your hands off me, man…" Dean mumbled and moved his arms around as if trying to swat at a fly.

Sam huffed and smiled. He can play this with Dean… this 'you're not real… oh yes I am plus faint' game. He can, if that means that Dean will eventually start believing what Sam is telling him.

"Then do it yourself. We need to get up," he pointed up with his hand, "there."

Dean looked up and as much as he could see… there was someone up there, blocking his view of the stars.

His eyes widened.

"Dean? You okay?"

"Sammy, they're back."

He whispered under his breath and pushed himself further into the wall.

"It's just Bobby. 's okay."

Dean shook his head, his hands sliding up and down the wet walls, his fingers chipping off some moss. His eyes were wide, his breathing fast, almost on the edge of hyperventilating, his feet scrambling on the floor, trying to push himself into the wall, or so it seemed.

"Dean!!!"

Dean looked at him. Sam wished he hadn't.

He gripped Dean by his knees, looked up to Bobby, then looked down at Dean's panicky eyes and knew… that even if he locks Dean in the Impala, even if he drives millions of miles away from this place… this will stay with Dean for some time, if not forever.

"Dean, look at me. Come on," he squeezed his brother's knees, until Dean looked right at him, "it's Bobby, it's just Bobby. They're gone. If they come back… you and I… we'll kill them."

There was no doubt in his voice. There was nothing in his voice but pure determination and hate. And Dean took that and leaned his head to the wall and breathed out: "We'll kill 'em all, Sammy."

"All the demons, Dean. Promise."

And Sam knew that he actually could. He was getting stronger. He was. Ruby was teaching him, and one day soon… he'll be strong enough to actually kill them all. For Dean he would.

"Okay," he cleared his throat, "get me up there."

Sam let go of Dean's knees and shouted up to Bobby to get ready.

"Will you be able to…"

"I… uh… we'll see…"

Truth was… he was feeling weak and the world was fading in and out every few minutes and it was so hard to even see where up and where down was. And being left alone in the well again… the thought made him shiver.

"I'll go up first, okay? And I'll help Bobby to just… pull you up, okay? You won't have to do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… just go…"

Sam didn't believe that, but he had to go… had to get out, get Dean out. Get him into bed and medicate him until they both drop down.

Dean was looking like he was about to slip into unconsciousness again any second now so… Sam needed to hurry.

"Bobby… 'm coming up!" he yelled up and to Dean, he softly said: "Finish tying that rope around you."

"Go. 'm okay."

Sam didn't believe it, but… sometimes… there's nothing you can do about things, but believe in them and let them happen.

"'m real and 'm gonna get you out."

He turned to the wall and started to climb up with Bobby pulling him up a bit.

He didn't wanna hear what Dean had to say to that. He didn't wanna see what emotion flickered in Dean's eyes at that.

Bobby greeted him with a slap on his shoulder and as soon as he untied his rope, he turned around and screamed down: "Dean!!"

No answer.

In the beam of his flashlight he could see Dean sitting on the floor of the well, the rope tied neatly around his waist, but Dean was just… sitting there, looking at the entryway to the corridor they walked out of a few minutes ago.

"Dean!!!"

"Sam?!" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Let's just… I don't know… start pulling him up. He was okay a minute ago."

"Okay son, okay."

They both grabbed the rope Dean was tied to and pulled. That woke Dean up from whatever trance he was in.

"Sam!!"

Sam moved closer to the well's opening and looked inside. Dean was waving franticly with his hands, trying to grab hold of the walls.

"Climb up, man, come on!"

For a second there, Sam thought about Dean's fingers and the pain he must be going through while grabbing for the wall to push himself up.

He shook his head. No thoughts like that are needed right now, because he has to believe Dean can stuff the pain inside of himself and climb.

And Dean did. Sometimes it's all you can do. Climb. Climb out of holes your soul traps you in, climb out of memories your mind throws you in, climb out of places that are your worst nightmare, climb out of things you didn't wanna go in, in the first place.

Climb up, climb up into the light.

"Come on, Dean!"

Sam grunted and pulled on the rope a little stronger: "Climb!"

He wanted to pull his brother out of that place, wanted to burn the place down, wanted to flood it, wanted to… wanted his brother to climb faster.

"Come on!"

He could see Dean's fingers grip the edge of the well and he let go of the rope in favor of them. Fingers that were dirty, cold and bloody. And trembling in his hand.

"I gotcha, gotcha…"

He pulled his brother out of that place; a place no one will ever step foot in, if he has any say in it.

"Come up, gotcha. I gotcha."

Dean stepped on the edge and closed his eyes, when the moonlight hit them. He wanted to pass out. The sooner the better. Pass out and sleep for days.

"Whoah…" Sam's arms started to shake when Dean put all his weight on them and together they stumbled and fell to the ground. Dean's weight on top of his chest, made all the air rush out of Sam's lungs, and having his brother lay on top of him like that, made Sam realize just how much Dean was shaking again.

"Dean?" he asked, gripping Dean's head between his hands, moving his head so that he could see into Dean's eyes. They were closed. He was happy they were closed, and that thought scared him. What if when Dean'll open them up again, he won't recognize him? Again?

But truth be told, the game of 'you're not real… oh yes I am plus faint' will never tire him out. He'll play it until Dean stops, he'll play it as long as necessary.

"Okay, son, let's get you up."

Sam heard Bobby say and he could already feel him starting to lift Dean up, and a strange sorrow took over him… he wanted to keep Dean like this. In his arms… where no one would ever be able to take him away again.

But Bobby moved fast and Dean was out of his hands before he could even start to fully complain.

"Come on, Dean. Up ya go, boy."

"He's out, Bobby."

"I can see that."

Bobby let Dean slide from his arms to the floor so that they could untie the rope around him.

Cleaning his jeans of leaves and dirt, Sam said: "Let's go."

And they did. With Dean's boneless body between two strong men, they let the well become a tiny speck in the night… but they'll be back. Sam has some unfinished business with the damn thing. And it's never wise to let unfinished business stay unfinished. You never know when it can come back to bite you in the ass.

_**This is where it ends…**__** for now…**_

**---**

**The End.**

**Okay so… there will be 2 more stories after this one. **

''**Take A Deep Breath'' will explore the 4 days of Dean in the cave. **

''**Freak In, Freak Out'' will explore the healing process and what happened to Dean after being rescued. So basically it will follow this one. **

**I don't know when I'll start posting those two stories so… be on the lookout, if you wanna know and read about those two things! LOL**

**Thank you so much for reading and I'm really sorry that you'll have to wait a few more days to get some answers, but… my mind is how it is. Can't change that. LOL**


End file.
